


Henshin

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be fair, he was always quite physically adept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henshin

Ryouma kept his face completely impassive when he advised Takatora, "The lock seed needs to achieve a height of at least a metre over your head."

Takatora had just nodded, and moved to the designated area. Taken it all in stride, as he took everything in stride. Ryouma was beginning to wonder if the response to instructions that he'd need to make a souffle, dance a samba, or open a vein, would just be a nod and a brisk 'understood'.

Perhaps next time.

The first time Takatora had tried it, the lock seed got lodged in the overhead fan. Ryouma looked down so that his smile wouldn't be completely obvious. He kept both hands on his keyboard so that it would still be visible.

"Again," Ryouma called calmly. 

Takatora didn't say a word as the intern handed him the lock seed. 

Twelve point three seconds later, the lock seed hit the edge of his thumb, bounced off a monitor, and plopped into Ryouma's cup of water. He fished it out, tossed it across to Takatora without looking. Takatora caught it.

"It's all right if you need to look at it," Ryouma noted to his screen. His voice was kind.

Takatora didn't say a word. Except for a muffled curse as the lock seed bounced off his forehead. 

Quite some time and one fired intern later, Ryouma had the back of the lock seed open and was programming it to return to Takatora's hand. It was quite all right, after all, if someone needed a little help with these matters. He'd made that gently clear to Takatora. 

Next time, it worked.

"Henshin."

Takatora, of course, didn't need to know about the security camera footage now safely saved to Ryouma's private account.


End file.
